


Black Ops Zombies One - Shots

by Thinkysherlock



Category: Call of Duty: Black Ops III "Seize Glory" Commercial
Genre: Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Zombies, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkysherlock/pseuds/Thinkysherlock
Summary: Hey Guys !This little book of one shots will be about our lovely ducklings the Zombies crew!I hope you enjoy!And I am open for requests!





	Black Ops Zombies One - Shots

BOTD Richtofen x Reader

 

(e/c) - your eye colour

(h/c) - your hair colour, including hair length

(fo) - your favourite outfit, including the colour

(y/n), (l/n) - your name and surname

 

(Story contains other story line from the original)

 

 

It was time. Brutus was being fought by the ghosts of the crew which had fought against him times before, in this hell hole. Finn O'Leary, Albert Arlington,Salvatore DeLuca and Billy Handsome. With an astonished look we all watch Brutus being lifted up into the sky. Finally the beast was gone. For a moment, at least. "It's Time. " Richtofen said and had a worried look towards me. What was he going to do? I knew that someone needed to give up his life to defeat Brutus and coming out of this hell of a prison called Alcatraz. But I couldn't believe that it was going to be him.Atleast I did. We all went after him shooting Zombies and letting their heads exlpode. We were all in our element , when we suddenly heard something that sounded like a closing a steel door. Richtofen has gone into the Machine, which was made to sacrifice our blood. "Let him out of there!" Dempsey screamed as he shot another dead meatbag. "Eddy, what the fuck are you doing!?" I screamed at him and punched his leg. "I need to do zhis. Don't you understand? My blood has every Time line that we could have possibly be in. "

I felt tears in my eyes. How could he do that. I knew that he was possibly the nicest in his own way, but this was way ahead of his character. I remember the times where we needed to sacrifice our souls. He was always there. Holding your hand. I don't like to remember shooting myself. Well my older self. Who has destroyed the whole city of Paris. Fighting myself on this huge airship, ready to let down another pair of bombs. I could never imagine myself being this evil. Only being a sniper in the french army.

Seeing the running blood of Edward remembered me of the dripping wound in the forehead of my older self. I saw the pain and the regret in his eyes. "(y/n), watch out!" Edward screamed as a Zombie hit me right in my face. Screaming I fell to my knees. Dempsey ran towards me to protect me from another wave of Zombies. Shooting every one of them, until they all dropped dead to the cracked and bloody floor. Suddenly a red and warm wave of light came over us, revealing an another Richtofen holding a red Crystal. He looked like a Knights Templar. "How many Idiots of you are there!?" Nikolai screamed in anger. The other Richtofen just pointed into the sky, to point out the souls of all the prison inmates. They were flying into peace.

Dempsey pulled me up, handing me some short piece of what used to be a Handkerchief. My cheek was hurting so bad, but seeing this sight almost let me forget it completely. I looked at Takeo, he was glancing at the sky watching the souls. "Listen to how the spirits sing. They are free." Dempsey let go of me an walked towards him. "That's swell, does that mean we win?"

" I have to be greatly relieved if that means we are sawed. I am in no hurry to ensnare my other soul." Nikolai said as he joined us. " That will not be neccessarily, Nikolai. The Future has changed." The other Richtofen said as he approached us, handing Nikolai a huge book. "The Kronorium?" he asked. The Guys were talking and talking about the possible ways and paths they are going to see.

Suddenly i remembered that Edward was still here, that he was alive. He was still in this bloody Machine. I ran towards him. Not hearing the Conversation the four of them had about our Future path. As i looked at him, my heart stopped. He was so pale and the big Containers were full of his blood. " Oh my god..., Eddy?" I asked in fear. He looked at me with hurt and tired eyes. "(y/n).., I knew you would come for me." I stepped closer to him, until we were face to face. (e/c) looked into deep green eyes, which had a spark before. I caressed his cheek. His forehead was sweaty. He must be under so much pain. "Why did you do this, Eddy? Why do you always need to ride your stupid ass into shit shows like this?"

He laughed. Atleast he tried to. "Maybe, it is because I wanted to save all of your Lifes. Maybe because of you.." My pale cheeks turned into a blush. "What do you mean, me? Why would you want to save me?", He took a deep breath. "Because, I Love jou, (y/n). I Always did and i Always will." Hot tears ran over my cheeks. "You do?" I said sobbing. He only gave a weak nod . I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were almost as cold as his hands. I realized that he would die. That this love will never have a Future.

Suddenly I felt a harsh grib on my neck, pulling me to the ground. I wanted to stand up, but only to look into the barrel of a gun. "Don't you dare." a deep german voice warned me. It was the other Richtofen. He was standing right in front of Edward. " I honestly thought you were going to let me predict it. This is so sad. " Eddy said. " The cycle is broken doctor. As such insurance policies are no longer needed." The other Richtofen said, taking the Blood vessels from Edwards belt. " I wish I could tell you I was sorry," an evil smirk was on Richtofen's face, as he was holding up the summoning key, "but I'm not." He stepped away leaning over me. "You Bastard." I groweld and spit in his face. He wiped it away and punched me in the nose. It hurt so much and the blood wouldn't stop coming out. I felt how my consciousness was slipping away. 

 

Third Person, POV:

The other Richtofen pulled her up bridal style. Know she wouldn't fight against him and disobeys. "No,no,no,no. Wait, you can't hurt her. You know she is the only one. You know exactly what happend to her other self. I love her.., no we love her.Let her life. Safe her from Dr.Monty." The other Richtofen just stared into the sky and then at the women in his arms. "I Know." He hold her tighter as he walked away letting his old self to die. "You can help me,you're a doctor, wait, don't you know who I am. I have been witness to miraclesor calamity. Dimensions, mortals collaps. " Edward cried out. Trying to safe something, he exactly knows can't be. The other Richtofen broke down the Blood vessels of this Edward. Of his self that shouldn't excist. 

 

"I want to be me, zhe one who could also had worked!" He felt like screaming into nothingness. The four man and the love of his life disappeared into the portals. Letting him behind. The one who saved them. " I wanted to keep going, zhis me... I was zhe nicest one..," he gave one last glance at the portals, crying over his lost life. "you won't even remember.."


End file.
